encyclopediafandomcom-20200222-history
Meryl Streep
Mary Louise "Meryl" Streep (born June 22, 1949) is an American actress. Often described as the "best actress of her generation", Streep is particularly known for her versatility and accent adaptation. Nominated for a record 21 Academy Awards, she has won three. Streep has received 31 Golden Globe nominations, winning eight - more nominations, and wins, than any other actor. She has also won three Primetime Emmy Awards and has been nominated for fifteen British Academy Film Awards, and seventeen Screen Actors Guild Awards, winning two each. Streep made her stage debut in Trelawny of the Wells in 1975. In 1976, she received a Tony Award nomination for Best Featured Actress in a Play for 27 Wagons Full of Cotton and A Memory of Two Mondays. In 1977, she made her screen debut in the television film The Deadliest Season, and also made her film debut in Julia. In 1978, she won an Emmy Award for her role in the mini-series Holocaust, and received her first Academy Award nomination for The Deer Hunter. Streep went on to win the Academy Award for Best Supporting Actress for Kramer vs. Kramer (1979), and the Academy Award for Best Actress for Sophie's Choice (1982) and The Iron Lady (2011). Streep's other Oscar-nominated roles were in The French Lieutenant's Woman (1981), Silkwood (1983), Out of Africa (1985), Ironweed (1987), Evil Angels (1988), Postcards from the Edge (1990), The Bridges of Madison County (1995), One True Thing (1998), Music of the Heart (1999), Adaptation (2002), The Devil Wears Prada (2006), Doubt (2008), Julie & Julia (2009), August: Osage County (2013), Into the Woods (2014), Florence Foster Jenkins (2016), and The Post (2017). She returned to the stage for the first time in over 20 years in The Public Theater's 2001 revival of The Seagull, and won a second Emmy Award and a Golden Globe in 2004 for the HBO mini-series Angels in America (2003). Streep was awarded the AFI Life Achievement Award in 2004, Gala Tribute from the Film Society of Lincoln Center in 2008, and Kennedy Center Honor in 2011 for her contribution to American culture, through performing arts. President Barack Obama awarded her the 2010 National Medal of Arts, and in 2014, the Presidential Medal of Freedom. In 2003, the government of France made her a Commander of the Order of Arts and Letters. She was awarded the Golden Globe Cecil B. DeMille Award in 2017. Filmography References External links * Meryl Streep on IMDb Category:Meryl Streep Category:1949 births Category:20th-century American actresses Category:21st-century American actresses Category:Actresses from New Jersey Category:Actresses of British descent Category:Actresses of German descent Category:American film actresses Category:American musical theatre actresses Category:American people of English descent Category:American people of German descent Category:American people of Irish descent Category:American people of Swiss-German descent Category:American Shakespearean actresses Category:American television actresses Category:American voice actresses Category:BAFTA winners (people) Category:Best Actress AACTA Award winners Category:Best Actress AACTA International Award winners Category:Best Actress Academy Award winners Category:Best Actress BAFTA Award winners Category:Best Drama Actress Golden Globe (film) winners Category:Best Miniseries or Television Movie Actress Golden Globe winners Category:Best Musical or Comedy Actress Golden Globe (film) winners Category:Best Supporting Actress Academy Award winners Category:Best Supporting Actress Golden Globe (film) winners Category:Cecil B. DeMille Award Golden Globe winners Category:César Award winners Category:Commandeurs of the Ordre des Arts et des Lettres Category:Fellows of the American Academy of Arts and Sciences Category:Former Presbyterians Category:Kennedy Center honorees Category:Musicians from Summit, New Jersey Category:Obie Award recipients Category:Outstanding Performance by a Female Actor in a Leading Role Screen Actors Guild Award winners Category:Outstanding Performance by a Female Actor in a Miniseries or Television Movie Screen Actors Guild Award winners Category:Outstanding Performance by a Lead Actress in a Miniseries or Movie Primetime Emmy Award winners Category:People from Bernardsville, New Jersey Category:People from Brentwood, Los Angeles Category:Presidential Medal of Freedom recipients Category:Primetime Emmy Award winners Category:Silver Bear for Best Actress winners Category:United States National Medal of Arts recipients Category:Vassar College alumni Category:Yale School of Drama alumni Category:AFI Life Achievement Award recipients